D's Journal/Event Viewer
The following is a list of D's Journal entries for Event Viewer in Bravely Default. Main Scenario View All Intro *View All *Awakening *Caldisla, Land of Beginnings *An Audience with Caldisla's King *A Maiden's Prayer *On the Precipice of Despair *The Sky Knights Attack! *The Sky Knights Descend *The Sky Knights: Second Wave *The Sky Knights: Third Wave *The Sky Knights Withdraw *The Vestal's Quest *Unmaking the Chasm *A Lovely Pendant *Entering the Palace *Airy's Grand Plan *The Monk and the White Mage *My Ray of Hope *We Go Together *Victory Report *Put to the Flame *The Black Mage Withdraws *Mr. Amnesia *You're Wrong *At Patience's Ends *Black or White *Caldisla in Crisis *Heinkel's Attack *Owen's End *Crystal-Headed Girl! *Father and Child *A Long, Long Journey's Start *Infiltrating Lontano Villa *Lontano Villa *When Stealth Fails *This is No Trap *Chivalry Lost *Heinkel's Escape *After That Knight! *A Knightly Duel *The Eschalot's Narrow Escape *A Triumphant Return *Company for the Road Ch. 1 *View All *Anchoring in Ancheim *A Wanted Vestal *Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time *Ancheim's King Speaks *The Vestal Vilified *An Audience in Ancheim Palace *King Khamer's Mandate *The Vestal's Fear *The Temple of Wind *A Prayer of Mourning *The Crystal Altar *A Crystal Consumed *In Search of Vestments *The Yulyana Woods *The Yulyana Sage *The Sage's Hospitality *A Vestal Tradition *Morning in the Yulyana Woods *The Vestment Cave *The Sacred Rainbow Thread *Thread Acquired *Crafting New Vestments *Like the Vestals of Old *To Stoke the Winds to Life *Bringer of Doom *The Crystal of Wind *The Wind Crystal Awakened *Lengthening Labor *Sit and Stay are Tricks for Dogs *The Vestal's Voice Finds a Home *A Heroine's Departure *A Respite on the Airship *The Dark Knight Strikes *Ties to the Dark Knight *A Splintered Skystone *The Miasma Woods Ch. 2 *View All *The Council of Six *The Bloodrose Legion *Land of Radiant Flowers *Maidens, Modest and Pure? *Florem's Matriarch *A Withered Flower *The Water Vestal's Whereabouts *Persecution of the Faithful *Entering the Festival *A Gemstone in the Rough *The Must-Have Item *Asking the Trader *A Huge Boom *Sex Appeal is Mass Appeal *The Old Man of the Woods *Know Any Perverts? *Terratoise *Yulyana Once More *The Legendary Bravo Bikini *A Dream Dashed *You, As You Are *The Witch's Machinations *The Festival Begins *Entrant No. 9 *Beneath a Broad Blue Sky *I Am Here *Olivia, Vestal of Water *Like Dolls *Olivia's Final Hour *All Lights Fade *The Purveyor of Doom *The Water Crystal *The Water Crystal Awakened *A Sea, Reborn *Until the Flowers Return to Bloom - A *Until the Flowers Return to Bloom - B *Onward, to Eisenberg *To the Outer Sea *The Grand Marshal's Girl Ch. 3 *View All *The Colossal Ship *The Sinking State, Grandship *The Pip-Squeak's Plea *Meeting Zatz *Eisenberg *Zatz Leads the Way *The House by the Sea *Meeting Datz *The Shieldbearer Command *Master and Disciple Reunited *The Disciple's Queries *The Black Blades *Eisen Bridge *Hartschild *Eleanor Goodman *Discord in the Council of Six *Rebuffed Again *We Cannot Turn a Blind Eye *Infiltrating Grapp Keep *The Green Mist *No Allies or Enemies *The Corpulent Commander *Swordmaster and Salve-Maker *Stealing the Master Sample *Master Sample Obtained *The Swordbearers' Onslaught *Rescuing the Canary Boys *Help has Arrived *Rescue Complete *I Have to Help... *Starkfort *Saving Egil *Egil Found *Egil Safe and Sound *Egil's Past *Dreaming of the Fire Vestal *Egil's Determination *Egil in Danger *We'll All Protect Him *Into the Mine *Egil Opens the Way *The Underflow *Egil's Family *A Promise to the Fire Vestal *Approaching the Temple of Fire *Egil's Plight *A Close Bond *The Mark of Doom *The Fire Crystal *The Fire Crystal Awakened *The Vanishing Ore *Commander Goodman's Praise *Egil's Tantrum *Egil and Mrs. Goodman *Looking In on the Innkeep *The Innkeep's Sickbed *Discussion at the Inn *Egil's Journey *The Badge of a Young Soldier *A New Family *Just the Earth Crystal Remains *A Lead in Grandship *Owen's Memento *A Tempting Treat *The Proprietress's Treat *Grandship Sinking *The Council Hall Manuscript *Orichalcum *Into the Engine Room *The Engine Room *Forget About the Journal *Orichalcum in Place *Grandship Rises! *Grandship Vanishes *Grandship Strikes Ch. 4 *View All *Grandship Alights in Eternia *Mustering against the Wind Vestal *Duchy of Eternia, Land of Immortality *Mother and Daughter Reunited *A Daughter's Decision *Eternian Central Command *The Arcanist's Onslaught *Follow that Arcanist! *Victor's Tale *Nescient Children *The Capture of the Vestal *Edea Alone *Father and Daughter Reunited *The Archduke & the Lord Marshal *Edea Escapes *Like Father, Like Daughter *To the Rescue! *Family You Can Talk To *Out of Danger *Are You Coming or Not? *Yulyana to the Rescue *Into Central Command *The Duchy's Secret *Black and White *Braev the Templar *Braev's Love *The Final Crystal *Everlast Tower *The Propagator of of Doom *The Earth Crystal *Awakening the Earth Crystal *The Black Airship *The Holy Pillar *Into the Holy Pillar *The First Light *Dark Knight Alternis Dim *The Man Behind the Mask *The Second Journal *Out of Control Ch. 5 *View All *A New Morning *A Mystifying Morning *Déjà Vu *Looking Back on Yesterday *You're Taking this Well *It Doesn't Add Up *Of Vestal Garb and Bikinis *Datz Appears *Start by Doing What We Can *Creatures of Doom *Escalating Doom *The Rite of Awakening *A Crystal Awakened *The Vestal Garb Wears Thin *Airy's Relief *Airy's Simmering Anger *Visitors from Another World *The Most Trustworthy Ally *Make Your Own Choice *Come With Me *Perfect Partners *A Fine Pair *Events 1,800 Years Past *The Angel's Words *The Path to the Harrowing *The Full Story? *A Warm Welcome *All Crystals Awakened *The Holy Pillar Appears *The Holy Pillar Revisited *The First Light Anew *The Dark Knight Returns *Memory Restored *This Has to Work Ch. 6 *View All *That Same Morning... *A World of Echoes *Alternis's Words *Worlds in Parallel *Fragments of Memory (1) *Doubt *Fragments of Memory (2) *Suspicion *Fragments of Memory (3) *Conviction *Getting Her Alone *Another Yulyana *You and One Other *The Odd Fairy Out *Old News *A Promising Young Lad *The Evil One *The Courage to Disobey *Good News *The Third Holy Pillar *The Path We Believe In Ch. 7 *View All *Morning All Over Again *A World of Endless Echoes *Another Holy Pillar *Let's Keep Watch Ch. 8 *View All *Morning All Over Again: Circle Finale *View All *A Father's Wisdom *Airy's Lie *The Courage to Trust *Airy's True Colors *The Courage to Act on Your Own *An Ultimatum *We'll Protect You! *Grant Me This Prayer *Airy Enters the Chasm *Arise, Warriors of Light! *Breaking the Chain *The Dark Aurora *Airy's Wrath *Lying Airy *Airy's Hideous Form *From the Beyond *The Dark Aurora Vanishes *The Lord and the Sage *The Long Battle Ends *The Final Chapter The End *View All *At Long Last! *The Chasm Closed? *Airy's Ridicule *His Will Shall Be Done *Stand Up to This! *Airy Flees into the Chasm *Restless Legs *Never Forgive Myself *I Was a Fool *A Visit to the Sage *The Angel's Revelation *The Bringer of Ruin *Lord DeRosso's Role *To the Final Battle *Airy's Plea *The Ultimate Form? *Metamorphosis *Airy, Perfected *Airy's Demise *I Am Ouroboros *The Infernal Realm *All Eternity *Tentacles of Doom *You Are Not Alone *The Warriors of Light *Escape from Darkness *A Place to Call Home *Farewell to Yulyana *Our Greatest Treasure *The End Sub-Scenario View All Ch. 1 *View All *Tattered Habits *Scattered Scriptures *A Meeting with the Merchantry *Merchantry Meeting, Take Two *The Well's Owners *Merchantry Meeting, Take Three *Our Dishonored Guests *Thieves of the Oasis *Thieving Jackal *The Cause of the Water Shortage *Profiteur, Merchant of Death *Corruption atop Corruption *The Mill Works Passage *Shadows Over Ancheim *The King Unmasked *The Prime Minister's Vision Ch. 2 *View All *No Sign of Human Life *Erosion *Not Bad *In Search of Petalhue *Lust for Beauty *A Devourer of Souls *The Merchant Unmasked *Fallen Guardians - A *Fallen Guardians - B *Ranger Artemia *Petalhue's Secret *Searching for Sisters *A Garden of Dangers *Bye, Mister *Brave Little Ladies *All the Little Flories *How to Make a Hairpin - A *How to Make a Hairpin - B *How to Make a Hairpin - C *How to Make a Hairpin - D *Sisterly Strife *Summoner Mephilia *Mephilia's Ecstasy *A Preventable Tragedy *At the Hidden Village *Einheria Appears *Cheerless Reunion - A/B *Valkyrie Einheria - A *Valkyrie Einheria - A *Einheria's End - A *Einheria's End - B *Einheria's End - C *A Playboy's Palaver *In Search of Technique *Never Enough *Tailing a Technician *The Red *Operation Bravo *Fearless *Are We Going We In? *A Cellar of Secrets *Red Mage Fiore DeRosa *Red's Report *The Vestal of Water is no More Ch. 3 *View All *Details from Zatz *Details from Datz *Hartschild at Night *The Ghostly Vessel *The Prowling Vessel *The Phantom Ship *Boarding the Phantom Ship *Captain Barbarossa *Pirate Skirmish - A *The Anchorite of War *A Friendly Visit *Commander Goodman's Woes *The Siren's Song *The Baton of Legend *With Baton in Hand *Back to Ordinary Life *Qada's Displeasure - A *Qada's Displeasure - B *Qada the Salve-Maker *Qada's Death Throes *The Salve-Makers Demise *Scars of Ruin *Torn Scriptures *The Fire Vestal's Garb *Flight of the Swordbearers *Kamiizumi's Soliloquy *Swordmaster Kamiizumi - A *The Swordmaster's Fate - A *Ending the Civil War *Tragedy At the Banquet *A Murderer Among Us *Just a Corpse *Not Just a Corpse *The Ninja Meets Her End - A *The Grand Finale *Steiner's Thoughts *Neuer's Thoughts *Eleanor's Thoughts *Commander Goodman's Thoughts *Steiner's Death *Eleanor's Confinement *Steiner is Gone *Neuer's Death *A Fatal Error *Kikyo the Ninja *The Ninja Meets Her End - B *End to a Tragedy *Petition to the Councilman Ch. 4 *View All *Cannot Alight *Gravemark Village *Tales of Gravemark Village *Vampire Castle *Father Has the Key *A Mother's Sorrow *Gravemark Village (Continued) *Edea's Room *Cheerless Reunion - C *Valkyrie Einheria - C *Einheria's End - D *Swordmaster Kamiizumi - B *The Swordmaster's Fate - B *The Swordmaster's Fate - C *Research Memos *The Adherent's Chronicle *The Reconquest of Eternia *The Quest for the Keystones *More than Brawn *A Stubborn Persistence *Worthy of the Truth *Into Vampire Castle *Family Portrait - A *Family Portrait - B *Ordainment Portrait - A *Ordainment Portrait - B *Castle Siege Painting - A *Castle Siege Painting - B *Immortal Portrait - A *Immortal Portrait - B *War Landscape - A *War Landscape - B *Archbishop Portrait - A *Archbishop Portrait - B *Asterisk Painting - A *Asterisk Painting - B *Immortal Lester DeRosso *The Final Painting *Angel Painting - A *Angel Painting - B *A Parting of Ways Ch. 5 *View All *The Innkeep's Recollection *The King's Encouragement *Of the Young Soldier's Badge *Round Two! *Not Quite the Same *Ominas Shocked *Strangely Fearful *Heinkel's Speech *Heinkel's End *Exploiter and Exploited - A *Exploiter and Exploited - B *Feeling Bad *Profiteur Explains Himself *We See Right Through You *Nastier Than Before *Khamer's Kingdom of 1,000 Years *No Place for a Vestal *The Same Old Florem *Olivia is Gone - A *Olivia is Gone - B *How Artemia Lives *Mephilia Revisited *Blood of Another World *Reunion with Einheria *The Valkyrie's Chosen Path - A *The Valkyrie's Chosen Path - B *Confronting Old Red *Red Revealed *Drunken Pig and Sea Slug *Truth in Folly *Pirate Skirmish - B *An Audience with the Commander - A *An Audience with the Commander - B *The Same Old Hartschild *Commander Goodman's Residence *Tragedy at the Banquet? *The Jig is Up *You are the Culprit! *The Vestal's Vision! *Qada has a Heart? *Thoroughly Duped! *A Strong Resemblance *For My Mother? *Because I am Her Daughter? *Do You Still Love Her? *The Gossipy Old Man *One True Love *A Chance Meeting *How Do You Feel? *Never Mind *The Truth of the Matter *The Arcanist's Ambush *The Arcanist's Agony *The Suffering of Have-Nots *The Templar's Ideals *The Templar's Gift *The Path You Must Follow *The Sealed Gate *Family Portrait - C *Ordainment Portrait - C *Castle Siege Painting - C *Immortal Portrait - C *War Landscape - C *Archbishop Portrait - C *Asterisk Painting - C *Angel Painting - C Ch.6 *View All *RIP, Beloved Brother *The Sole Survivor of Norende *The Great Chasm Remains *Here We Go Again *Together a While Longer *Ominas's Quandary *Pyromania Averted, but... *The Sky Knights' Mission *The Jackal and the Orphans *Olivia Lives - A *Olivia Lives - B *Qada is Still Qada *The Quintessential Swordmaster *The Way of the Sword *The Arcanist's Fit *Broken, Heart and Soul *Before the Final Temple *Yulyana Awaits *The Sage's Ordeals *The Dark Knight Laments *In My Stead *The Templar Mourns *Alive and Well *Never Leave My Side *The Sisters' Retreat *Best of Friends *Til Arrior *My Hero *A Decision is Made *To the Conjurer *Bid Farewell to Possibility Ch. 7 *View All *Norende Village Memorial *Another King of Caldisla *Bahamut, King of Dragons *Such Insolence! *A Crisp Retreat *Yulyana's Test of Skill *When the Time is Ripe *The Board of Girl Power *Board of Girl Power Adjourns *Swordmaster and Chief *King, Thief, and Diva *Missing a Few Digits *Occupation Force Reunion *A Plot to Thwart *Three Conspirators *Paying the Piper *Between Black and White *Much Learned from Many *A Sword for What You Hold Dear *Council of Six, Old and New *Lilia DeRosso Ch. 8 *View All *The Sky Knights Muster *The Battle of Caldisla *The Retreat from Caldisla *The Merchantry Meets *The Battle of Ancheim *The Retreat from Ancheim *The Bloodrose Legion Musters *The Battle of Florem *The Retreat from Florem *The Black Blades Muster *The Battle of Eisenberg *The Retreat from Eisenberg *The Battle of Eternia *Brave Points Galore *Showdown: Brave Points Galore *The Iron Wall *Showdown: The Iron Wall *The Powerhouses *Showdown: The Powerhouses *Mega Magic *Showdown: Mega Magic *Welcome to Ailment Hell *Showdown: Ailment Hell *Showdown: The Last Sentinels *Onward, Warriors of Light! *Hospitality, Eternian Style *The Iron Wall to Battle! *The Powerhouses to Battle! *Mega Magic to Battle! *Ailment Hell to Battle! *The Last Sentinels to Battle! *Save the World! Finale *View All *Lord DeRosso's Counsel Party Chat *A Common Destination *The Miracle Man *Rebuilding a Village *Agnès's Intentions *Tiz the Navigator *Two Bumpkins *A Man of Mysteries *Talk of Titles *Edea's Misunderstanding *A Father's Care *But You're a Traitor *A Hard Discovery *Edea's Ire *About Ancheim *Ancheim's Gourmand *Ancheim, Land of Sand and Time *The Cogs of Ancheim *Agnès's Angst *What's This Temple? *Vestal and Acolytes *Such Sweet Sorrow *Ringabel's Reconnaissance *Proof, Not Promises *The Wind Returns *The Minister's Generosity *A Foul Stench *A Changed City *Two Tired Boys *The Water Vestal and Me *A Pious Life *Tres Fashionaaabluh *Florem's Finest Food *I Want This, and That, and... *Sexy Clothes *Anxiety *Agnès's Anguish *The Pendant *Her First Bow *Overpriced Love *Ringabel's Worry *A Glamorous Life *Datz's Name *The Shoreline Baths *The Swordmaster's Sting *Symbols of the Shieldbearers *Tragedy *Eleanor's Home Cooking *Keeping Up with Ringabel *The Four Shieldbearer Warriors *Faltering Foreknowledge *Rescuing Egil *Organizing Items *Airy vs. Egil *Egil's Words *A Place Where Time Lies Still *Wary Airy *Tiz's Thoughts *Zatz's Name *Ain't That the Truth *The Ice of Eternia *Three Passages to Central Command *Let's Hurry *Four Birds in a Cage *Glad You're Alright, Tiz *Glad You're Alright, Ringabel *Let's Press On *Lord DeRosso's Epic Oratory *A Recent Genesis *The Two Journals *The Two of You *Ringabel's Sleep Talk *Agnès vs. Edea *Straight-Laced Agnès *Ringabel's Tears *Reminds Me of Someone *Navel Attachment *Tiz's Dream *Inevitability *Shopping in Hartschild *A Special Order *Unfathomable *Who Has Changed? *The Sea Slug *Nothing Brave About an Empty Stomach *Airy's Temper *Edea's Parfait Binge *To Each His Own *Two Peas in a Pod *The True Valor of a Knight *Spell Blades *The Monkey Show *Bird Watching *Ringabel's Invitation *Edea and the Ghost Ship *Without a Cherry on Top *Get This Over With *A Never-Ending Cycle *Rest for the Weary *Time for a Rest *Next Time *The Fourth Time *Thanks for the Eats *Magnificent Horns *Galette Saucisse *The Great Brussels Sprouts Giveaway *Are We Dreaming? *Long Live the Glutton Queen! *Wavering of Purpose *Wait for You *Ancheim's Super Spicy Cuisine *Chili Pepper Powder *Thanks to You *Grandship *Alternis's Memory *Once This is All Done... *What the Eye Cannot See *Tread Carefully *A Spore Loser *Don't Get Burned *Norende's New Beginning *Norende's Draw *Operation: Norende Rises *Norende's Population *Delegating Work in Norende *A Gift from Norende *Norende's Special Moves *Norende's Special Move Parts *Norende Nears Completion *Norende Restored Movies *The Fairy's Call *Four Tales *Reunion Promise Category:D's Journal in Bravely Default